


"I couldn't help it"

by lnhxo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1DDay, Little things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lnhxo/pseuds/lnhxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Harry's intense stare during Little Things during 1dday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I couldn't help it"

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the inspiration from this moment http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-mKlmNxYl7U / http://cdn1.cdnme.se/3958325/7-3/img_1321_529b5911ddf2b368ba9ffd0a.jpg (Harry's solo).  
> I thought it was so intense and it sounds like he changed the lyrics from "and all your little things" to "and all his little things". And holy fuck I cried so hard during this and it made me come up with this idea.   
> Its pretty short but I have written more and plan to do more chapters of this. I just wanted to post it before everyone is starting to forget about the live stream haha. Again, please mind that i'm from sweden and my grammar/spelling isn't the best. Hope you enjoy!

_I couldn't help it. It kinda just happend. We were 5,6 hours in to the live stream and I had to go all that time barely standing next to Louis without getting in any kind of trouble. And sitting there, singing little things, with every word, like always, fitting him perfectly. I just couldn't take it. I stared at him, all through my solo, directing every word to him. I could see he didn't like it, of course. He was so scared of people talking. He was getting uncomfortable and was shifting in his seat looking at every thing in the room except me. But again, I couldn't help it._  
I was standing with my arms behind my back rapping up the show with the others. We did our little christmas performance and the director shouted "And we're out" and everyone relaxed patting each other on the back saying things like "Good job" or "Great work everyone". I walked off the set and back to the dressing rooms. That was when I felt someone pulled my arm and dragged me in to a broom closet and pinned me up to the wall. He pulled the little string that lighted the small room and had his hand on my shoulder still pinning me to the wall.  
"Loui-"  
"What the fuck was that mate?!" I already felt my throat tingle and my eyes filling.  
"What do you mean-"  
"You can't just fucking stare at me like that! Don't you think I noticed it? People will start making up rumors, the management will be pissed. Harry for fucks sake I got a girlfriend!"  
And the gates opened. I hated to cry in front him, I didn't want to feel weak infront of him. But that hit me so hard. I gathered all my courage.  
"I don't care if it was during the x factor time, or during 2011, 2012, or after or during Eleanor. Or even if its now or not. But you know you love me. I don't even care if you're gay or not, or even if you didn't have any thought if you ever were. But you know those thoughts came when you met me. And you know that whatever happens, nothing will ever be like us."  
Now Louis stared at me. He looked me right in the eyes, which made me feel even more knee weak than what I was before. I had no idea what was before me. A slap in the face, saying something involving the word 'fag' or just him walking out. Maybe for good.  
He finally moved, a tiny bit closer to me. In my surprise he took his hands up to my face and dragged his perfectly shaped thumbs under both of my eyes, drying away the tears. I flinched at his touch and felt my face going rose. He took his hands down to his side again and looked down at the ground. We were so close to each other, it suprised me our bodies didn't intertwine.   
"We are in love with each other." My heart stopped.  
"Aren't we?" He continued and looked back in my eyes.  
I nodded slowly looking at him with big eyes, not losing his gaze for a second. He moved his hand back up to my face and cupped my cheek, I lost myself and closed my eyes taking a deep breathe. Even my breath was shaking. He leaned in and we both shifted our heads. I could feel the cold mixed with warm breaths that was shared when we paused just before our lips met. He finally removed the tiny, tiny space between us and slightly rested his body on mine. That's when I went in. I felt his lips on mine. We moved carefully and the whole world stopped when we were actually kissing over and over. My body started shaking again and I felt scared right away. He then with no hesitation, took his free hand in mine and locked our fingers together. The happiness filled me.   
We had cuddled before. Way back in the fall/winter of 10. Kinda just laying together warming each other, he swirling my curls on his fingers and his legs wrapped around me. We had a kiss on the lips a couple of times before to. Or, next to the lips, ment to be cheek kisses but I wanted it to be a bit more. We then did it just for a bit for a joke, when we actually wanted it. We slept together in the same bed all the time. It was a part of the whole bromance thing he said. We did it the last time in January of 2012. That was when I told him I was thinking I wanted to go further. He said no, he said that he was straight so many times that it sounded sane to himself after a while. But it wasn't.  
So we had never actually shared something this real. A real kiss.  
He moved his tongue to the tip of mine, asking for a entrence which I gladly accepted. Our tongues moved together and our lips finding back to each other after every kiss. I was making out with Louis. And I loved every bit of it. But right then he pulled away, still holding my hand looking at me with that starry look again.  
"Are you staying at the four seasons tonight?"  
"Yes"  
"Meet me at my room in 3 hours, 9pm. Top floor, room 602, here is a room key." He said quite demanding but he was still giving me a look asking if I was in. I didn't get a chance to answer though. He kissed my cheek and went out through the door and left me with touching my exact spot he just kissed me and feeling the butterflies in my stomach eat me up.


End file.
